lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Thurston's herd
Thurston's herd is a herd of zebras that live in the Pride Lands. They are led by Thurston. Biography ''The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots" Thurston's herd grazes while nearby, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, and Bunga wonder how to get to Flat Ridge Rock. Thurston leaves his herd to talk to the trio, but does not know where Flat Ridge Rock is, and he quickly becomes confused of his location. Ono advises the zebra to return to his herd, and he does so. "The Rise of Makuu" Thurston's herd attends the mashindano between Makuu and Pua. "Eye of the Beholder" The herd grazes in Chakula Plains, but is startled by Ono, who dive-bombs them. At this, the herd panics and flees from a blocked canyon, on which Kion subsequently uses the Roar of the Elders to free himself and the Lion Guard. "Paintings and Predictions" Ono reports a a zebra stampede to the Lion Guard. The team takes off to sort out the problem, but as they run alongside the stampede, Bunga recognizes the pile of rocks as being from one of Rafiki's moving paintings. Horrified, he realizes that the rocks are going to fall on the zebra herd, and so with the Lion Guard's help, he steers the zebras to safety, and the rock falls harmlessly to the earth. With the mission successfully sorted, Kion questions the zebras as to why they'd stampeded. Thurston explains that a loud "boom" – or thunder, as Kion figures out – had stirred them into a frenzy. The Lion Guard reassures the herd that they're safe, and Kion sends Ono to guide the zebras home. As the herd runs home, they are watched from a nearby ridge by Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu. The three hyenas sing "Panic and Run", in which they resolve to eat the zebra herd. Presently, the hyenas attack the herd, and Ono rushes off to fetch the rest of his team. Once there, Kion instructs his team to take on Cheezi and Chungu, while he handles Janja. As Janja chases a zebra around a large rock, Kion decides to climb an overhanging tree branch in order to ambush him, but Bunga races after him, tackling him to the ground. Together, the two fall on top of Janja, who races off to the Outlands. The Lion Guard then races alongside the still stampeding herd until they reach the end of the falls, where Kion resolves to climb down on an overhanging tree branch and roar the zebras to safety. From the tip of the tree branch, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders, blowing the zebras to safety. "The Imaginary Okapi" Thurston's herd grazes during the musical number "Life in the Pride Lands". Later, Ajabu tries to blend in with the herd in order to hide from Makucha, but Thurston is quick to realize that this new face is not a zebra, prompting the okapi to flee the herd. "Never Roar Again" Thurston's herd is attacked by Makuu and his float at the Flood Plains, fro, which the zebras quickly flee. "Swept Away" Thurston and a few members of his herd get stuck in some dried mud in a bare riverbed. The Lion Guard soon arrives on the scene, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to create rain and free the zebras. "Rescue in the Outlands" Thurston's herd grazes near a river, but they are interrupted by the Lion Guard bringing Vuruga Vuruga's herd into the river in order to escape the tsetse flies. Later, Thurston requests a new water source for his herd. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" The herd takes part in Bunga's Christmas celebration. "Divide and Conquer" Thurston and a member of his herd enjoy a show put on by Tamaa the drongo. "The Scorpion's Sting" The herd attends Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. "Undercover Kinyonga" Thurston's frightened brays attract the Lion Guard's attention, and the team approaches him and his herd, asking what the problem is. Thurston reports that a nearby rock has been talking to him, though the team has its doubts. However, Twiga soon appears with a similar claim about a tree. Kion calms the animals, promising to figure out what's going on. The next morning, the Lion Guard notices Thurston speaking to a rock and figures that it must be Kinyonga the chameleon at work. However, Thurston is frightened by her appearance, and he and his herd flee from the rock. "The Zebra Mastermind" The herd sings "The Zebra Mastermind", during which they praise their leader, Thurston. "The Underground Adventure" The herd is mentioned by Thurston. "Beshte and the Beast" Thurston and his herd go to drink from the Watering Hole, but they are frightened away by the arrival of Shujaa. Kion sends Beshte and Ono to calm the zebras. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Thurston and his herd, flee Mizimu Grove. Simba approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Thurston and his herd to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. Notable members Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Zebra herds Category:Zebras